24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:John Keeler
Line about Anderson "Though Anderson's fighter was quickly shot down by Air Force One's escorts" I don't remember if this happened or not. Can someone possessing the Season 4 episodes please verify this? --Zhoul 14:52, 11 June 2006 (UTC) :Chloe said it the episode right after it happened. I didn't look at the episode but remember it very clearly as having happened, and we have this information on several other pages. - Xtreme680 19:47, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Poltical Party If Palmer was a democrat, and Keeler was his biggest rival in the election, wouldn't that make Keeler a Republican? -- Schram : Quite probably, yes. Why do you ask? --Proudhug 21:22, 23 June 2006 (UTC) ::We don't mention it on the site is probably why he's asking. I never got this line of thinking. As it is a fictional show, Keeler could be a socialist for all we know. Just because Palmer is a democrat, it doesn't logically follow that Keeler is a republican, it only makes it probable, which is not encyclopedic. - Xtreme680 05:19, 24 June 2006 (UTC) : Most elections are between a Democrat and a Republican, it's gonna be like that for quite a while. You better get used to it. Keeler was a Republican (considering it was the general election in the '04 campaign against Democrat Palmer) and liked the way he blackmailed him out of office (with Sherry's help)--User:Conservative Democrat After Day 4 I'm wondering if we should take Gordon's comment about the home in Maryland as canon. --Pyramidhead 18:44, 16 May 2007 (UTC) : Well, the policy here is that nothing is canon until it is actually on the show itself, right? Even deleted scenes are excluded from this database, as not definitive enough in their actual place in the series. For all we know, Howard Gordon might have been expressing his own personal imagined scenario for the character, rather than a definite word on where the character ended up. Even if not, since it never actually did get mentioned in any episode, the writers could easily have John Keeler suddenly reenter the story sometime in the future as still in a coma or living somewhere other than Maryland, y'know? I think the comment's placement under Background information and notes is appropriate. --64.118.112.191 19:03, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :: You're absolutely right. No OOU source can be taken as canon. The IU sections of Wiki 24 contain only information from IU sources. Putting this a as a background note is fine, but it's definitely not canon. --Proudhug 21:26, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :Keeler is still alive, but recovering from his injuries in the convalescent home in Maryland, but also maintaining his original residence in Minnesota considering his presidential library is in his home state.--Conservative Democrat Day 4: 11:00pm-12:00am ? At the moment, 11p-12a is listed as his last episode. Anyone able to verify this conveniently? If so, I imagine it would be a "live footage" situation right? 23:22, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :Mmm, we see the corpse of Kevin Keeler and the prostrate form of the president during the live feed. Doubt either are played by the actors though--Acer4666 (talk) 23:52, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah good those still count as appearances, thanks man! 16:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Political career before the presidency Keeler served as a United States Senator from Minnesota for 12 years when he was elected as President in the 2004 elections. I believe he might have been a former State AG. I know Keeler had also served in the U.S. Army Reserve (according to the UserWiki Keeler Fan page)-Conservative Democrat :We only use official 24 sources, not the "userwiki keeler fan page". Fan Fiction is not permitted on our mainspace articles, but you can put any of your own made up information and speculation onto user pages or blogs. Ask an admin if you need help--Acer4666 (talk) 11:00, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Keeler lucky to be President I feel that the only reason why Keeler was elected to the Presidency was due to several factors: 1. Sherry Palmer giving him the ammunition (death of Alan Milliken) to use against her ex-husband. 2. Threatening to reveal David's cover-up if he didn't withdraw from the election. 3. Palmer's VP, Jim Prescott likely became the Democrats' standard bearer to run against Keeler following Palmer's withdrawal, which guaranteed Keeler's landslide win.--User:Conservative Democrat 01:28, July 24, 2013 :Yeah, those points are evident through Season 3 since it is stated that Palmer was the frontrunner, and that Keeler was behind in the polls. Sherry's help was just what he needed. Plus, if he had any chance, he wouldn't have had to resort to those tactics. As for Prescott, there's no evidence that he was the one that faced Keeler in the end. :Either way, the wiki talk pages are supposed to be for discussion about the wiki per se and its improvement. Any other conversation about the plot of the show is meant to be discussed in your own user page or in the user blogs. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 18:53, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Keeler's wife, Alexandria Garcia-Keeler Can y'all add Keeler's wife, Alexandria-Garcia Keeler, whom he married for years before she died ?--User:Conservative Democrat, 04:56 P.M., July 25, 2013(CST) :If you can provide us with an official 24 source that mentions her, then yes, but I suspect she is just part of more of your fan fiction, in which case the answer is no--Acer4666 (talk) 22:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Can you put Keeler's status as deceased now ? I know one of the 24 producers say Keeler was still alive, but in a comatose state in some convalescent home in Maryland, but can you now change his status to deceased now ? I assume he died several years later from complications to injuries suffered in the Air Force One plane crash-User:Conservative Democrat August 8, 2013, 05:35 P.M. (CST) :No, unfortunately we don't decide information about characters based on the assumptions of single editors. We only make changes to articles based on information given by the show. Please see our Canon policy--Acer4666 (talk) 22:37, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Keeler's home state of Minnesota was removed When I read Keeler's profile, it stated he was from Minnesota, but checked later to find out it was removed for some reason. I know David Palmer is from Maryland, both Charles Logan and James Heller are both from California. User:Conservative Democrat :It was removed pending a source from the show that he was from Minnesota. When in 24 is that mentioned? Do you recall? If we know where in the show he was stated to be from Minnesota, we can add it back!--Acer4666 (talk) 16:25, August 13, 2015 (UTC) How is Keeler an antagonist ? Despite getting involved with Sherry in blackmailing David from the Presidency during the elections, I can't imagine him being a villain! User:Conservative Democrat :Well he was definitely an antagonist at the end of season 3 (a term that is not quite synonymous with "villain")--Acer4666 (talk) 21:50, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Whoa! Can someone explain this? 01:59, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :Seems like if Sherry counts as a Day 3 antagonist then he should too, since he went along with her scheme. --Pyramidhead (talk) 04:43, February 17, 2016 (UTC) ::More than went along with it - he went to Palmer and blackmailed him into resigning personally--Acer4666 (talk) 08:25, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Right but if anything Keeler did Palmer a favor! Think about it: he gave David an option to avoid being incriminated in a murder investigation. Sherry is an antagonist, certainly, but Keeler just took her up on an offer for rather basic political intrigue. 19:02, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :I don't personally agree, but don't feel too strongly about it either way so I guess you could remove him if you wanted. Dunno about the other people in this section--Acer4666 (talk) 20:12, February 17, 2016 (UTC) "I inherited my presidency" In "Day 8: 1:00pm-2:00pm" Charles Logan tells Allison Taylor that he "inherited his presidency." Webster defines "inherit" as "to get by legal right from a person at his or her death." Is this enough to finally end the status of John Keeler and mark him as deceased? :I don't see how we can get to that conclusion just from that line. We know we're not talking about an estate or a possession, and it is pretty common in politics for successors to say they "inherited" a position, government, or something, after a change of administration. As a matter of fact, Merriam Webster itself gives additional definitions when the word is used as a transitive verb like "to have in turn or receive as if from an ancestor ". Even if we were to speculate that Keeler was unable to run again, making Logan the candidate for the upcoming elections, that would still make a plausible case where he would've said the word "inherited", while Keeler was still living. Thief12 (talk) 00:43, October 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Indeed - and let us not forget that in Day 7: 12:00pm-1:00pm, Brian Gedge tells Henry Taylor that Taylor's son Roger "inherited his determination". As Henry Taylor is very much alive, that definition does not imply that the person inherited from is always dead--Acer4666 (talk) 00:24, October 18, 2016 (UTC)